Before the Dawn
by 2bamazed
Summary: Bella and Edward are back from Italy. Bella's mind doesn't allow her to believe any of it was real. Can Edward persuade her to believe what's right in front of her eyes? Oneshot for now. Unless you wantmore.If you want me to add to it, just review and ask


I awoke in my own room. Still very fuzzy. Had I dreamt the last three days? Had Alice and I really gone to Italy? Was he really back, here, in Forks? The hole in my chest burned at the thought of him. I gripped my chest tightly. No, I couldn't let myself believe that. Couldn't cause myself more pain... it all seeemed so real....then something touched me. Something cold. I jumped as I raised my head to look into dark, black eyes.

"Bella? Are you awake this time love?" His voice. His beautiful musical voice. It cant be. He didn't want me. He left me. I shivered as a cold finger traced the outline of my jaw. I must be completely insane now. He ws gone, right?

"I can't be. This ...can't be. you ...aren't here. " I started mumbling half hysterical. "You..you...you aren't real. This is just a dream. My mind...." I said to myself as much to the apparent hallucination in front of me. And then a cold finger across my lips quieted my comments.

"Bella, it's me. You ARE awake. I am here love. " Edward said and smirked."You saved me. " Then he broke into a smile. "Again."

I stared at him for a moment. This can't be real. It just can't I told myself. I shook my head, trying to think clearly. "No. This can't be real. So many nights I have dreamt...wanted...ached for you to be hear. Only to have that dream turn into a nightmare...of you...leaving me..over and over again in my mind. I jus_" I shivered with the memory of his leaving. He cut me off then.

"Oh God Bella, I am so very sorry for everything I have done to you. Had I known that it would have caused you this much pain I-" he looked down, unable to speak for a moment. "I never would have left, Bella, if I had known. I thought it was for your own good. I thought that if I weren't....Can you ever forgive me?" His eyes pleading, the pain swirling them. Filling them. I reached out only to pull back. I can't let myself get so caught up in this....this....whatever it is. Edward was gone.

"No, no. You aren't real. This is just a dream." I kept telling myself, shaking my head.. He placed his finger under my chin and pulled my eyes up to meet his.

"Perhaps this will convince you" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss me.

"No...no..." I whispered.

"Bella, why? I thought that coming to Italy was to bring me back to you...to save me because..... Do you not love me anymore?" he asked pain slipping into his voice. His dark eyes confused.

"It's not that...of course I love you....that's the problem. YOu aren't real. I cannot let myself believe because when I wake up in the morning, the pain will be all the more worse. And I can't_" and then his lips touch mine. His scent filled my nostrils. His taste on my tongue. And the hole was gone. My arms wrapped around him of their own accord, my fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him to me harder. If this was a dream. It was worth the pain to remember this. And that's when I kissed him back.

The kiss started slow, soft....but building. Edward's hands were on the small of my back, guiding me closer still, til our bodies pressed together. I parted my lips in a sigh and felt the iciness of his tongue on my bottom lip. I eagerly pushed mine out to meet his. A sensation flooded me as he did not pull back, but began a duel as our tongues danced together for the first time. His scent and taste overpowered me as I fell back onto the bed, Edward gently laying on top of me. The kiss deepened into something purely magical. Finally, Edward's mouth left mine only to trace a moist path down my throat and over my collar bone. A moan escaped me as my hands pulled his mouth back to mine. He kissed me deeply, passionately. Every nerve in me tingled as electric currents ran the course of my body. For the first time in months, I felt truly alive. I slipped my hands under the bottom of his shirt, caressing his lower back and sides. A small growl erupted from his throat as his lips again found my neck, licking over the raging pulse there. Slowly his hand slipped under my shirt, over my belly to rest just under my breathe caught at his icy touch, tho I was far from cold now. Just then Edward pulled back, resting his head on my shoulder. Both of us breathing erratically.

"Bella, love. We should stop this. " His husky voice whispered as he placed another cold moist kiss just behind my ear. In response I arched upward, pressing against him as I tilted my head. My hand glided across his abs and chest .My heart skipped at his words, but my need to feel him again was too strong. If this was just a dream, I never wanted to wake up.

"Please" I whispered as I pressed against him harder, needing to feel him against me. Wanting him closer. He groaned as he placed kisses up my neck to the corner of my mouth. His thumb tracing the bottom swell of my breast causing me to moan out loud..

"Bella, I ..I .. I don''t know...I ...what if..." Edward started to say, but I cut him off. I leaned up and took his lips with mine in a fierce hungry kiss. "Please" I whispered again as I kissed his cheek, his neck, his ear. Edward growled and grabbed me, pulling me back up to kiss him. This kiss was demanding. His tongue snaked its way into my mouth and danced with mine. Edward's hand slid up to cup my breast causing me to catch my breath. His thumb toyed with the hard nipple as his tongue slipped down my throat...my collar bone. Then with a ripping sound my shirt was gone, my breasts falling into his waiting hands.

"You are so beautiful Bella" he whispered as he leaned down to take one supple nipple into his mouth."So soft..." he murmured. I moaned out loud at the feel of his moist cold mouth on me. My back arched instinctlively and his hand slipped around me, pulling me tighter still. He suckled on my breasts, first one then the other as my hands splayed across his back . I pulled his shirt up and he raised just long enough to get it over his head. The he went right back to kissing my body...shoulders...breast... belly. I jumped with excitement as his tongue swirled around my naval before dipping inside of it. His hands were tugging down my shorts. my hands pressed on his shoulders, eager for him to continue. My abdomen tightened in anticipation of something to come. Then he lowered himself and kissed the top of my curls at the vee between my legs. Slowly he trailed kisses down my thigh and back up the other, causing me to arch and moan wildly for him. His hands slid up the insides of my thighs , pushing them further apart as he crawled up between them. He looked up at me and smiled as he let one finger trace my opening, barely touching it. I moaned and bucked upwards . He slowly tracedmy slit twice more before his tongue replaced it. His fingers gently seperating my folds allowing his tongue to dip inside. "Oh God Edward. Please" I moaned pressing against him, my fists grabbing the sheets. Edward applied more pressure. His tongue lapping at me as he slid one long cool finger inside my already wet core. "Oh God Bella, you are so hot....and wet." Edward said between licks of my inner folds. Suddenly I arched madly, crying out his name as his tongue hit my clit. He did it again and again as he added another finger inside my dripping center, stretching and filling me with him. "Edward, please. Please Edward...ohhh. ..." my breathing became ragged as he worked his magic on my body. I felt myself tightening around his fingers, tensing . My mind was spinning, I felt as if on a cliff about to fall over the edge. I began clawing at his shoulders as his fingers and tongue worked faster in unison. Finally , crying out his name my whole body tensed witht he power of my release. Edward continued his light kisses, gently moving his fingers in and out of me throughout my climax. As my body relaxed against the bed, Edward pulled his fingers out of me, placing one last kiss on my now drenched curls before rising above me, pants gone, and pressed himself against me. I gasped at the feel of his long hard manhood against my center. I turned to face him and kissed him deeply, pulling him to me. My body burned to feel him inside of me...ached for him. I needed him to be a part of me....completely one both body and soul. He spread kisses up and down my throat twice more then kissed me tongue demanding as his hands slipped under my bottom , lifting me to him. I felt his manhood jump as I arched against it, trying to move under him. "Bella, are you sure?"My response was to moan as I again pressed into his hard shaft as he kissed my jaw. " God forgive me I cannot stop now" he whispered in my ear as he drew back to slide himself toward the opening of my core. My response was to arch to him, pressing on his lower back with all my strength wanting him in me. Edward groaned out loud as he took my mouth with his and his shaft entered me fully. I tensed with the sudden pain as I adjusted to the invasion of him. He kissed me deeply, passionately and I began to move against him. Edward thrust slowly at first, both of us savoring the feel of one another. Then as our kisses became rougher so did his thrusts. I began to moan and call out to him as he whispered in my ear between groans and kisses. My nails raked down his hard cold back urging him on. His pace picked up, faster and faster til I couldn't stand it any longer. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands gripped my bottom, lifting me to thrust deeper .Over onad over he rammed into my tight core as I held onto him tightly. Our release came together as I cried out his name one last time, squeezing him tightly with my inner muscles as he jerked inside of me. Totally spent, we lay motionless, just holding and kissing for quite some time. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I quietly sobbed at thepure pleasure of having Edward in my arms again.


End file.
